


Simple

by TimeKeepsSticking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKeepsSticking/pseuds/TimeKeepsSticking





	Simple

It started out with a simple gift. Simple, of course, being a relative term. For her birthday one year, you simply knitted a squiddle scarf. It was easy enough, with only thirty failures in its place. Not that you would admit that there had been any failures in the first place. 

When she received it she was all smiley faces and exclamation marks. You weren’t sure why, but your heart did some acrobatics that Dave would approve of if he had the chance to witness it. It took some time and a few rigorous self-therapy sessions but you soon inked out of yourself that you had developed a crush on the Harley girl. No, not the Harley girl, you had to remind yourself. Jade.

After a few internet searches, you decided to shove the idea of a crush off of yourself. No way you could have a long-distance relationship with someone who was quite literally your foil. It was illogical, although it had been done quite often in literature and shitty rom-coms. You simply shrugged it off and resumed being the same flighty broad you had always been.

It was simple. Just like everything else. Well, granted, that would mean that the definition of simple was excruciatingly difficult. Every time you’d talk to her-which was happening more and more, you had to admit-your heart would start movements that defied biology. A little tug here, a giant leap there. It was quite distracting.

As much as you weren’t one for putting things off, preferring to face everything head-on with a level of coolness, you simply refused to face it. It was just a silly crush, and it’d go away. As all things do.  
It didn’t.

The next year you received a giant island flower from her. This one, she explained, didn’t actually need a lot of sunlight! So it was perfect for her location. You simply thanked her for it and said you’d take good care of it. The flower never left your sight.  
You were fucked. This crush was never going to go away.

A few months later, right after John’s 16th birthday she finally confided in you that you were terrible at this, fuckass. You feigned ignorance, saying that you couldn’t possibly be horrible at something you weren’t even aware of doing.   
She just sighed. 

By the next week she had asked you out, and a month later you were going steady. Some nights, however, she still said you were pretty terrible at it.


End file.
